


An Ex Raider's New Beginning(Working Title)

by LittlePunkGirl



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, MD/LG, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePunkGirl/pseuds/LittlePunkGirl
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t believe it; twenty years in the wasteland that once was New England and yet. It was like something out of a prewar vid. She considered herself old for a member of the warring tribes that fought for control of the woods and ruined towns that made up her small world and yet she had never seen anything like this. A pristine tree lined street with rows of shops, neat little houses, and a large cement/brick building with pastel colored murals. So bright and clean it almost hurt her eyes. It was like something out of a prewar vid! She wasn’t on fucking jet or reefer so how the hell was she seeing this? The sign that she could see through her binocs proclaimed “Rainbow Falls: A new beginning”. And this wasn’t some kind of weirdly preserved relic either people walked the streets unarmed and in prewar Sunday best. Like the world hadn't ended in atomic hellfire almost 300 years ago. 

She knew this had to be a trap of some kind but the thought of such a ripe and easy score was too much to pass up. The girl crept toward the seemingly unsuspecting town in a low crouch. Her leathers well oiled so as not to make a sound, assault rifle at the ready. She was almost to one of the three side streets that curved off in a lazy arc when suddenly a twang and snap! Then the roar of jets as she felt herself yanked upside down and skyward. Her rifle clattering uselessly to the dirt. “Hidley Ho friendo! I’m Mr. Safety! And golly gee whiz Mx. but you do seem to be moving toward our fair township with hostile intent! And I am so terribly sorry about the violation of your personal freedom of movement and autonomy but I am going to have to detain you until we can sort this whole mess out. You will be released safe and sound once it is determined you are no longer a threat! So please do not resist or you may get hurt!”  
“Let me go you fuck nugget crap bucket!!” She screams and shrieks thrashing ineffectually as the bot reals her in on the steel cable connected to the bolas around her ankles. Using it’s multiple arms to putt her in a hog tie before heading into town.

Curious on lookers watch as the Mr. Series bot floats down Main Street with her trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Her back pack held in it’s other arms “What are you ass clowns looking at!? I said put me down crap bucket!!” Her struggling has no impact on the bot who sings chipperly as it drags her to the large cement and brick building.  
“I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret  
Or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on meeeeee!!!”

|||  
Dramatic narrator voice What fate awaits our raider girl? What is the secret of this seeming paradise? Will she escape? Find out after these messages! Same horny time! Same horny channel!!  
|||


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the well lit lobby she finds herself cut loose and wheels to face her captors. Two men and two woman apparently. They are also couples judging by the way they look at each other and the light touches they exchange, plus their bearing. One man with ebony skin and salt and pepper hair wears an immaculate purple pinstripe with a white trilby. His name tag reads “Xander Watts (he/him)”. His partner wearing a blazer and jeans with dreads is slightly lighter skinned man with a name tag reading “Mohamed Watts (he/they)”. The two woman are leaning against each other. Wearing smart dresses one paisley, the other navy and gold polka dot with hose. “Miriam Sinclair (she/her)” a petite red head and her wife “Anastasia Sinclair” an amazonian blond with her hair in braid.

The girl stops struggling as the bot finally releases her, head hung low as she realizes she’s not going to be able to get away. “What’s your name sugar?” Miriam chirps   
“What’s it to you bitch?” The girls spits.   
“Oh a little hellcat” Xander chuckles warmly. The two woman roll their eyes.  
Her inability to be even mildly threatening punctures the girls ego and she can only stand their glaring ineffectually.

“It’s… It’s Rowan…. What are you going to do to me?” These people didn’t seem like the kind who used and tortured girls but that just meant they were probably going to keep her as a kitchen slave or something.  
“It’s nice to meet you Rowan, I’m Miriam and this is my wife Anna. She handles security and I handle new arrivals along with Mohhamad. Xander is one of the logistical organizers on the municipal counsel. As for what happens to you, well….. I take it like most young people born after the bombs you spent a good chunk of your life fighting and scrambling to survive? Kill or be killed? Never had a proper child hood?”  
“Yeah my entire tribe died when I was five so fucking what? Shit happens…. They were weak or stupid or just plain unlucky that’s how it goes… Why does it fucking matter?”  
“Because dear your actions are clearly a result of your environment and frankly you have two choices……” 

“We can let you go, pretend this never happened and you go back to struggling to survive like an animal out in the wastes.”  
“Seriously just like that? With no retaliation and I even keep my weapon? What’s to stop me coming back to make you pay for standing up to me?”  
Anna responds her tone cold and forlorn “We picked you up on thermal scopes and radar over half a kilometer out…. If you come back and try to hurt our family I will put a .50 caliber anti-material round through your head before you can even see this town…. I don’t want to have to do that sweetheart….” Ana looks at her sadly and Rowan feels a chill go through her knowing this woman isn’t bluffing. These people could have killed her at any time but they let her live? Even though she was going to probably hurt them if they didn’t give her what she wanted?  
“Okay what’s option two?”

Miriam picks back up “You stay with us. Of course there will be three hots and a cot but more than that you would have a place in our community. A role and a purpose. You would have a family.”   
“There has to be a catch. I tried to attack you and you’re giving me a place to stay?” Rowan smells a rat as Mirriam smiles at her.   
“Actions have consequences dear so yes if you entrust yourself to our care you will be disciplined but once that’s over you can begin your journey to becoming a part of our family.”  
She didn’t like the sound of that but this offer? “As much food as I want?” Her stomach growled loudly as everyone chuckled. “Yes dear. We have factories and farms just like the old world. Run for the good of the community this time though and not for greed.”  
These people are weird, actual idealists! Who would fucking believe but this is the golden ticket….  
“What would I have to do?”  
“Let us take care of you and give you the child hood you never had. We’ve done it for others and we can do it for.”  
“Childhood? So you would what treat my like a kid?”  
“More like a baby at first…” Mohamed smiles at her “We call it the second chance program. Reraising troubled young adults like yourself so you can learn to live with people again….”  
M: “You would get the love and structure you lacked growing up in the waste.”  
These people are nuts and so weirdly condescending but… If letting them play house gets her free food would it be that bad?  
“Okay I accept….”   
Miriam is practically glowing as she and Anna lead the young girl to the infirmary to shower. Modesty is a foreign concept to her so she doesn’t even hesitate when told to strip. If Miriam wants to watch she can knock herself out. First hot shower in 6 months!! 

“So what’s next?” Rowan stands there in her birthday suit feeling uncharacteristically shy while looking at the petite woman sitting in a thick reclining chair but without arm rests.   
“We get your punishment over sweetheart and then it’s a clean slate Followed by some tests and intake stuff for the program. You get to come home with me and Ana” Miriam smiles warmly.  
“So what’s the punishment for attacking the town…” Rowan feels her cheeks heat in shame, why is she feeling so guilty all of a sudden… She did what she had to to survive but… She never liked it…. She still felt queasy about some of the times her fist had connected with someone’s face when they tried to resist and she never killed, like homesteaders just other raiders….  
“We honestly don’t go in for big elaborate one’s the focus is more on making amends and given your status an adult but clearly an immature one….. In cases like yours… 100 spankings…” Miriam smirks….  
“You’ve got to be shitting me!”   
“I know it’s a lot sugar plum but it’ll be over in minutes and then it’s a clean slate….”  
“I’ve taken a hell of a lot worse bitch! I just it’s.. It’s insulting!”  
“Actions have consequences Rowan…” Miriam’s voice is calm, controlled, and soothing. “This isn’t about hurting you it’s about teaching you to let go…. So I want you to be a big girl and take your punishment….”  
“Fine….”

“Good girl!” Miriam smiles sweetly as Ana watches, then goes and pulls something crinkly and thick out of one of the cabinets   
“Is that!? What the hell is that!?”  
“A diaper…” Miriam calmly pulls something else out, a bed pad, and spreads it over her lap and pats indicating that Rowan should lay across that…  
“Jesus you weren’t kidding about the baby part like what kind of hockey stick of have you got up your…..” Miriam doesn’t even blink as Rowan gets in her face and slaps the girl on the thigh causing her to yelp…  
“Rowan sweetie I know this stressful and embarrassing for you but trust me this is for you own good. Now be a big girl and get over my lap…”

Rowan’s brain is swirling and confused as clamber over Miriam’s muttering “Fetishy fucking weird ass nanny dominatrix” and yelps as another stinging smack connects. “Yes Rowan I am a mommy dom, I do get a certain satisfaction out of this… But I also really want to help you and it actually does hurt when you keep being rude to me…. I like you Rowan and you seem like you could be such a sweet girl under all the pain, hurt and defensiveness. Please let us take care of you….” The pained expression on her face hits Rowan like a ton of bricks… “Okay…” She sighs “Let’s get this over with….” Miriam nods  
“Mamma's gonna strip that armor and pain right off pumpkin and all that’s going to be left is a bright happy sweet girl…”  
“But I already took my armor off? Also mamma? The hell do you…..” The only response is a stinging slap on her left cheek and a smirk as the spanking begins…..  
There is a warmth and a sting followed by a pregnant pause then another warm stinging slap and another. After twenty Rowan’s butt is starting to tingle by thirty it’s burning but also slightly numb.   
“I can take it no problem…..” Which is when Miriam starts alternating to her thighs, causing Rowan to yelp in surprise as much as pain. Then comes the paddle which Ana hands to Miriam. It comes down with a whistling crack causing Rowan to bight down on her lip and let out a muffled grunt…. By fifty she can’t hold back and is almost at her breaking point. The paddle comes down on her shiny red rear end and she can’t back any more yelling and crying out. 

“Jesus H Fucking lady that hurts!!” her voice cracks but surprisingly instead of a scolding for swearing…..  
“That’s a good girl Rowan your being so brave but you don’t have to hold back. Yell, cry, drum your legs, swear. I want you to think about the bad things you’ve done, all the people you’ve hurt. Think about the pain your feeling now and the pain you caused then…” Rowans throat feels tight and her skin hot with pins and needles as she can’t help but do so. “Then I want you to let it go. You can’t take it back all you can do is let it fall away Rowan and try to live in a way that leaves more good then bad you’ve done.” Rowan sniffles   
“That actually makes sense.”

“Your picking it up quick! Now I want you to let it all out and start taking the first steps to being that good girl….” Miriam rubs her sore bruised bottom affectionately before bringing the wooden implement down on her thigh causing Rowans poor overloaded brain to melt as she howls. “I’m sorryandithurtsohfuckiwantitooo goose honking sounds to stooooppppepripejsdfakldlkafjkljafdl dying cat sounds” Rowan feels utterly humiliated as she is unable to take anywhere close to the full 100 spankings and breaks down crying at 63. Adding to the perfect storm is the fact that Rowan has been holding her bladder since she first started approaching the town at dawn about six hours ago and stressed past her limit it gives out onto the waiting absorbent pad beneath her with a hissing spray as she whimpers snot running down her face. 

“Your punishment is over Rowan… You were such a good girl taking all that.”   
“But that was less than….”   
“You let go; that’s all I wanted” Miriam smiles and pets Rowan’s head playing with her hair. “Now let’s get you diapered and through intake. Welcome to the family Rowan….” Miriam smiles warmly and rubs her backside gently as she the girl whimpers.

She squeals and whines as Ana picks her up without warning as Miriam goes to toss the now discolored pad. Before grabbing the thick white disposable diaper along with wipes and some kind of cream. “I don’t need a diaper Miriam! Like I can hold my pee fine the only reason I went over your lap was cause you were whoopin my ass harder than any one ever has!”  
“I know your perfectly continent Rowan that’s not the point of these.” she smiles at Rowan’s soft gasps and mewls as she works the cream into her red and in spots purplish, rear end.   
“You want me to depend on you and let go. By making me piss and…. I assume shit myself.” Rowan grimaces at the thought.  
“Exactly right” Ana pats her head and Rowan finds herself unable to help but enjoy the soothing feeling as the cream takes effect.

“And what if I refuse to use them?”  
“Well let’s make a bet…” Miriam smiles an evil Chesire grin and for the first time in her life feeling the mouse Rowan gulps nervously..  
“I’m listening….”   
“We have access to a lot of old world tech… We came from a Vault originally; number 386. We try to take the stuff they built for evil and use it for good.” she trails off seeming distant… “I can help train you to use your diaper in 1-3 session of hypnosis combined with specialized pharmaceuticals in a way that you will retain enough muscle control to retrain easily later but while the programming is in place you will be completely diaper dependent. You also won’t be allowed to take off or change your diapers and if you try well, we have plastic pants with a locking belt…” Rowan shudders.  
“And if your weird ass wonder-trip fun house treatment doesn’t work?”   
“You get your panties back and we never speak of diapers again.”  
“Deal!” The two grin at each other competitively Miriam knowing that her young charges misplaced confidence is soon to be shattered and that she’ll be taking her baby girl home shortly.

Rowan grumbles but doesn’t resist as a flurry of powder is added and her humiliating new underwear is taped up. It is surprisingly and amazingly soft and she feels a weird frisson at how it spreads her thighs. The plastic shell crinkling loudly. She sighs in exasperation as Miriam completes the look with a white skirted onsie and pink knee high socks with non slip soles. “We’ll let you pick out some prettier clothes Rowan once we get you home and get a better idea for your tastes. Rowans only response is to huff indignantly and sulk as she is dressed feeling strange again as the snaps closed pressing the diaper tight against her.  
“I know this is strange and difficult Rowan do you need a minute before we go up for testing and do your diaper training?”

“Yeah and uhh could I get something to drink?” Rowan’s mouth feels like cotton and she feels like she has a bit of a headache. “Of course let me get you some water and some ibuprofen.”  
Rowan accepts the cup and chugs. “Thanks.. Ass whoopin aside you’ve been really nice…” Rowan laugh nervously then starts crying a little. “I can’t remember the last time someone like didn’t just like…. I don’t know…” The hug surprises her but she finds herself leaning into it feeling lighter. 

Feeling very self conscious in her new attire Rowan follows the two woman down the hallway. The short built in skirt hiding her inner thighs but not the bulge of her thick plastic backed underwear. The air-conditioning feeling strange but pleasantly cool on her exposed skin. They arrive at an office with a large desk complete with computer terminal and printer in perfect working order which causes Rowan’s eyes to widen. Miriam has her sit on the couch. So I going to give you modified version of the “S.P.E.C.I.A.L” assessment. To see what some good options for education for you would be here. Rowan nods and answers the weird psychobabble questions and in between makes conversation getting to know Miriam. They both surprisingly like hockey, Miriam likes forest green. Rowan; yellow and purple. 

Miriam leaves briefly after the test to get her a snack and can’t help but blush at milk carton, apple slices, string cheese, and a cookie but accepts it gratefully her stomach growling. “I never had anything this good! I know this is going to be shallow but…. It makes it feel like I made the right choice”  
“I appreciate it Rowan and trust me… It’s understandable with where your coming from. We are a rare and lucky group. One that was able to rebuild better. I’m glad that with an a couple hours we’re already able to start making things better for you…”  
“I don’t want to keep taking though… I’m tired of running.. hurting people…. I didn’t even realize it but seeing this town, how you live. It made me realize how fucking tired I am…..”  
“That’s amazing progress Rowan and assign that your already settling in. It’s clear you wanted help but with the world the way it is…. We have people here who will talk with you about this work with you…. She holds my hand…. You want to give back? Start repairing the damage?”  
“Yeah….”

“Whelp let’s talk about how you can do that, what life for Rowan could look like after a few months in our community…..”  
“Okay!” Rowan actually feels is this hope? Excitement what the fuck is this?  
Miriam explains the scores emphasizing Rowan’s high manual dexterity and reflexes. Pointing out that they had several trade programs perfect for an active girl like her or that she might want to look into dance? They had the basics down pretty well and we’re trying to make new culture, not just mine the past. This included the new television station. With three channels and 24 hour broadcast!

“I know this is going to sound stupid but….” not like she didn’t already look that way she thought as her shift caused the diaper to crinkle “I always like old vids of like the moon landing s and the space programs…. I know no one is going back in our life time but… Could I be a pilot?” Miriam’s eyes widen and she smiles.  
“We’re actually trying to expand air security protocols currently we have 3 Vertibirds built from blueprints and twelve pilots. We need 5 birds and 22 pilots for 24 hour response and C.A.P.”  
Rowan looks stunned.

“We are also working on a ground to orbit shuttle from prewar blueprints to repair and rebuild com and weather sats as well a reoccupy the ‘Vesta orbital’ lab. We believe this will push new tech development and growth. As well as improving our defensive capabilities.” Rowan looks ready to faint from shock and excitement. Miriam laughs eternally at the thought that it might be good she diapered the girl with the how excited she is. “But that’s at least two to five years out…”   
“Damn…. But… I could… I could actually… Holy shit….” Rowan looks at her with the biggest widest eyes.   
“Yes dear you really could be an astronaut when your done growing up again…” Rowan lets out a screeching bark that turns into a laugh at the absurdity of the situation. 

From their it’s off to a small room with a screen and what looks a dentist chair except for the restraints. Rowan is stripped to socks and diaper for unknown reasons as she is about to be “diaper trained. “Ready pumpkin?” Miriam draws liquid into a hypodermic from a small vial onto a nearby cart and squirts a bit into the air. Rowan snorts derisively. “First you feed me some pretty damn good food and now your going to get me mach level lit? Damn Miriam you know how to treat a girl…” Miriam rolls her eyes  
“It’s a compound consisting of mild sedative/hypnotic, two hallucinogenic compounds, and an optogentic encoding vector.”  
“Damn…” Rowan let’s out a low whistle feeling slightly nervous that this might actually work. It was a hell of a lot more sophisticated then a fucking pocket watch that’s for sure…  
“Slight pinch Rowan dear….” She barely even reacts as the needle goes into her thigh and Miriam goes to dispose of the needle in a nearby red bin.   
For about two minutes nothing happens, then she starts to feel light headed and her vision swims. She feels, floaty like she could drift out of the chair; she smiles. “Wouz M tis is gud….” Her speech slurs and she laughs. Miriam tuts and smirks in the projector room overhead as the lights go down and test screen plays followed by a countdown…..

There is a blur of lights of flashing lights, images, sounds. She can only catch fragments. “Relax, Peace, Fill, Vessel, Sun, Float, Regret, Release.” There is a picture of a pyramid, stranger shapes after that. Pictures of family, a castle, more shapes…. She can’t follow it all. What Rowan doesn’t know is that this is designed to work with the drugs to rewrite neural connection. The messages tinged with infrasonic ques to confuse her vestibular system. Alternately exciting and relaxing. Eventually she blacks out and when she comes to, she has drooled all over herself and she feels a strange warm dampness around her crotch. The front of her diaper is yellow and the blue wetness strip is gone….

Miriam comes in and looks down at her obviously used diaper. “Fuck” Rowan’s mouth hangs open as Miriam takes a paper towel wipes the drool off her tits and face. Then she reaches down and squeezes the front of Rowan’s soggy diaper. “Can hold another wetting or two. Good girl!” She smiles  
Something in Rowan’s mind breaks loose and she starts bawling. “I can’t… I can’t be a pants pissing bitch… I….” Rowan sniffles and shakes and blows her nose into paper towel as Miriam holds her. “I’m sorry I just… Had a moment of like, what the fuck am I doing?”  
“Perfectly natural Rowan, it’s scary giving up control like this.”

“And you want me; like really want me? And like this?” She waves her arms.  
“I’ve always had this need to be there for people. I want you Rowan and Ana wants you even if she’s super introverted and doesn’t say much. We want you…”  
“Okay I’ll give this a shot. I’m probably not going to be very good…” Rowan shushes her.  
“None that, we want the real Rowan.” and hugs her tight. Miriam takes her back to her office and cuddles her on the couch for a good hour before Rowan is ready to speak.   
“So I have kind of practical? Concern?”   
“Go ahead love.”  
“You can treat me like as much of a baby as you want, it’s actually kinda nice. Regular meals being held like this. I assume I can sleep as much as I want, but….”  
“But?”  
“I’m still physically an adult and like have sexual needs? So if I like, how it’s that going to work if I like, need to you know… Rowan makes a ‘V’ over her groin and thrusts her hips Rub one out?”

Miriam giggles. “Oh you are just precious!” Rowan splutters and growls indignantly. “If you need sexual relief or to; make cummies as I like to put it. Miriam giggles and titters You can probably just hump your pillow sweetheart. It should feel quite nice.” Rowan stares at her with an “are you kidding me look”? “If you need more direct stimulation you can ask me to remove your diaper and can either do it yourself or I can take care of you.”  
“Take care of me? You mean…”  
“I would sexually stimulate you up to full intercourse….” Rowan stares at her like she has two heads and makes confused moose noises. This lady is nuts but also cute and willing to bed her?? Service her? 

“Okay…. What if I just like can’t wait and my diaper comes off. Hypothetically?”  
“You come to me and say ‘Mommy I got hornies and broke my diaper’ I get you in a fresh one and we go about our day. If you do it too much I’ll put a vibrator in your diaper in the morning and lock you in before giving you the remote. You can make cummies in your pamps all you want without risking ruining the furniture” Rowan finds her self inexplicably aroused as this gorgeous woman stares at her, smiling imperiously like an evil queen. A very pervy evil queen apparently but also one that gives cookies and holds her when she cries and helps her work through her feelings? That treats her with genuine tenderness, warmth and respect despite the teasing and embarrassment? What is this woman? She’s left to ponder these thought as her new Mommy? Helps her back into her onsie and a new pair of white Velcro tennis shoes before leading the trembling girl out through a long fluorescent hallway and into the warmer summer air. Much to her surprise it is full dark by this point. The only light street lamps and stars.

Thankfully the street is deserted but she still tries to tug her skirt down with one hand while Miriam hold the other. Ana takes opposite hand. It’s about 3 hours before they are at modest three bedroom mid-century modern style. Large glass windows show case the living room with central fire pit surrounded a couch. They step inside and Rowan is instructed to remove her shoes before being led to her bedroom. She stares for almost full minute at loss for words. M: “Do you like it?” A: “We can change it if you hate love but in order to get it ready we had a few of the Mr. Handies throw it together in a couple hours based on what you told us about your likes and dislikes….” For a change it’s these two are that nervous and vulnerable. The walls are painted a muted lavender with a motif of stars, planets, ufos and rocket ships in darker purple. A book shelve sits again one wall. Their is toy a chest and a desk with a computer terminal against the other. Like the other furniture the oversized changing table and is made of rich medium dark wood. The bed is shaped like a rocket ship with side rails and a model of the solar system hanging over it that lights up. The spread a bright yellow. The ceiling is covered in glow in the dark stars

Rowan stares at them eyes watering. “It’s sniff no one’s ever” her voice hitches. “I’ve never had anything like this before…” Her voice trails off cracking. “We also found your friend in your backpack and got them clean up and repaired…. “Mia!?” The stuffed fox would be unrecognizable without fifteen years of dirt and grime if not for the chunk missing out of it’s ear…. “It’s… She’s…. All I have left of mom….”  
“Oh sweetheart.”   
All three are crying, Ana hardest of all as the new family holds tight.


	3. Chapter 3

The stress was too much and Rowan felt her newly conditioned bladder give out as the hot wet warmth soaking her padding. The garment swelling and expanding against her pubic area as she let out a low moan before wailing “Fuck I….. I hate this...”   
“Shhh it’s gets easier hun and if it’s not helping after a couple weeks we’ll reset things okay? Can you tell me what your hating?   
Does it hurt or feel physically uncomfortable?”  
“It’s like a little bit gross when cold but up until the second time I didn’t even feel wet…. I feel ashamed. Like I’m being an idiot for letting you do this…. Because I don’t even care I just want to eat and go to bed… I think I’m pissed off cause this isn’t bothering me more.”   
Miriam nods. “I want you to feel those things and let them out.”  
“So what? I can become a helpless pants pissing little bitch?” Rowan sniffles and sulks

“You don’t always have to be strong Rowan. We could do whatever we want….” As if to emphasize this Anna picks the squealing girl up and hugs her tight. A: “And we chose to take you into our home and feed you and make you a part of us. Because when you saw you on the vid feeds we saw something in you in that spoke to us that we can’t explain.” Ana effortlessly strips the girl unsnapping the onsie and yanking it over her head.   
“I had heard of like BDSM stuff talked about mostly in jokes… guys and gals way too into their armor that would never take it off even outside of combat. I would have kicked anyone in the teeth who suggested I could be some kind of freak who liked being tied up in bed but I like this..” Naked except for swollen diaper and socks, held against this soft but firm mountain of a woman and Miriam’s kind but unyielding demeanor….. She shivers feeling her self tense in that special way at her core knowing just how turned on she is right now. She can’t deny it. “I think I need to be made to let go… I just can’t accept it yet… I want this but I think I need a push.”  
“So you want me to take charge as your Mommy then?”   
“Yes… I can’t believe it but I think I actually do want you to take charge….”

“Okay hon just tell me if you really are seriously afraid of the thing and not just fighting feelings about what you want okay? Big no’s will always be respected but unless you tell me I will push your limits and I want you to know...” Rowan squeaks as she is sandwiched between the two women as Miriam joins the hug. “I am so proud of you for being willing to go as far as you have and for asking for help.” 

“Thanks so much.. Both of you… for giving this very weird chance..” Rowan sniffles and blows into the tissue Miriam somehow got. Wanting to crawl into a hole because of the reaction this is all causing in her girl parts. “Your so very welcome hon. Now let’s get that diaper changed and you into some Pjs. Then we’ll have a late dinner. How does pizza sound?”  
“Wait that’s a real food?! It’s not just made up?!” Miriam Beams and Ana smiles in bemusement and she easily hefts Rowan onto the changing table much to her consternation.

Anna removes her socks and lifts her but into the air while she squeals in protest as Miriam gets the diaper off and quickly has her clean and changed. Rowan looks down at the diaper, bright green with little gray alien heads and scowls. “It actually pretty neat but…” She squirms on the table eliciting a storm of crinkles. “It’s loud as fuck. Everyone’s going to know what I’m wearing!”   
“And is that a problem?” Miriam smirks  
“Yes! Grown ass women don’t wear diapers!”  
“I do.” Miriam calmly announces. Rowan splutters in shock “The fuck!?”  
“I like the security and relaxation they bring. Ana doesn’t but has tried them. So ‘grown ass women can and do wear them. And it’s not the diapers or even needing them that makes you small and being small isn’t a bad thing.” Miriam hugs Rowan strokes her hair.  
“What are you even talking about?”

“You’ll see….” Miriam squeezes her hand “But trust me for Little girls like you diapers are even more natural. No one would think twice if I took you out in just one.” Rowan gulps and blanches. “Trust me Rowan no one is going to think less of you cause your diapered, hell they may even be jealous cause we got you some amazing ones.” Miriam flicks the lights off and even a very grumpy Rowan can’t help but crack a smile as it glows in the dark like the stars on the ceiling.

Pizza and a movie is possibly the best thing Rowan has ever experienced. The vid is some new space opera and unlike prewar vids, Rowan is surprised that some stand in for the “Reds” isn’t the bad guy. Not that Rowan gives much of shit about who was fighting who before things burned but it was a noticeable difference. The effects aren’t very good, worse than most of the cheapest prewar ones but the acting is possibly better? There’s a lot of heart in and you actually have to guys in a romance! Which is something you never saw in Prewar vids. Did they not have people like her before the war? Did the radiation make her like the ghouls and mutants? That thought made her uncomfortable in a way she couldn’t put her finger on; maybe she should ask Miriam? She seemed to know a lot of things…..

Her train of though is broken by an amazing smell from the kitchen as Miriam brings out a slice of steaming cheesy paradise on a small plastic plate. A clear sippy cup with a purple lid next to it can’t even diminish her enthusiasm. “Holy Fuck! Nuka cola is supposed to cold?! No wonder it always tasted way too heavy. I kinda thought you were supposed to heat it like syrup or something to make like a sweet version of coffee in winter but all the old posters showed it as a summer drink?!”   
“I take it you like having an ice-maker dear?”  
“Holy shit yeah! I could never drink more than a single bottle! It was always too heavy!”  
“I’m not going to let you have caffeinated drinks after four and I’m going trying and limit the amount of sugary drinks you get but this is a special occasion and I wanted to make your first night as fun as possible.” Miriam smiles.  
“Ah just let her enjoy things Miriam. A few sodas won’t hurt especially if she goes for flight program with all the physical training!”  
“It’s not weight I’m worried about Anna it’s her pancreas and kidney function!” 

Rowan tunes them out in a very kid like fashion and focus on the siren call of the pizza slice. And the taste of properly spiced sauce with the melty cheese and little thing slices of sausage that she would later learn was called “pepperoni…. Cliche as it might be mouth orgasm was definitely descriptive.

Unfortunately such highs are not fun to come crashing down from as as the credits roll and Miriam fidgets in a squishy diaper she grudgingly wet halfway through, she feels another bodily need. Rowan’s stomach cramps as she tries to fight the conditioning but she finds herself lifting her butt off the seat reflexively as her stomach gurgles. She has been holding it since this morning and is badly backed up. A loud fart echoes through the room as the pressure becomes too much. “OH FUCK!! Please tell me I’m not going to to!…” The young woman squeals in indignation and drops to her knees clutching the coffee table as her sphincter opens automatically and the massive load forces it’s way out along with several loud blasts of lactose induced gas. She can feel it packing against her diaper and smushing against her skin as she sniffles “Ewww god damn it Miriam! I hate this shit!” Rowan doesn’t even realize the irony of the statement as she gives in and tries to push. Wanting this over as quickly as possible as she grunts and strains hunched over, tears running down her face but after about five minutes it’s over and she looks up Miriam who pulls into a hug causing the girl whimper as her mess squishes a bit even starting to go to the front of her diaper.

“I… I.. I hate this sniff I don’t… I don’t want to be pants shitting baby….. hic I can’t believe that weird as mind fuck stuff…. I’m so pathetic… sniffling.”  
“Your not a baby Rowan, I’m not going to take you further back then two unless you want. Your just my little girl who I decided needed diapers and to be unpotty trained for her program and your not pathetic. Your a very wonderful and strong girl who is letting me fufill my needs to love and take care of someone. Rowan is being a very brave girl accepting the help she needs even if she doesn’t always like it.”  
“But! But! But!” forced blowing into Kleenex noises “No buts!” Miriam smiles and kisses her forehead as Rowan grumps. “Thank you…. This is hard for me to accept. I’m a grown woman and I just shit my pants…”  
“I know this is an adjustment and it’s going to be rough at first but I think this will be good for you Rowan. Let’s focus on constructive things we can do to make this a better experience. If you hate all of this completely? If so we can look at possibly giving bowel control back if this is really stressing you that much.” Rowan looks at her pleadingly however. “Do you really hate messing or is it just the shame and embarrassment talking?”

Rowan has to pause and think for several minutes feeling the mess shift in her diapers as she moves experimentally. The warmth and fullness pressed against her feels nice. But the smell even through the thick layer of padding is pretty bad. She squeaks as Miriam picks her up. “I don’t want you getting a rash pumpkin so I’m going to change you while you think about it. Which is how Rowan finds herself naked on the changing table her messy backside exposed with her legs in stirrups while Miriam wipes her from vulva to little puckered star making sure nothing gets inside her sensitive parts. She sighs contentedly as Miriam is finally done and slides a clean diaper under her, squeaking as the barrier cream and powder is rub in causing some embarrassing stimulation and she is taped into a clean lavender diaper. Grumbling as a stuffer is added and forces her legs completely apart.

“I actually kinda like the warmth and the full feeling in my pants….” She hates that she enjoyed that but it’s true. “I just hate smell and it’s going to be hard to get used to shitting myself in front of people. I may ended up getting worked up a lot but I trust you…..”  
“I’m going to give you something to help with the smell and I have plan to help desensitize you to the feeling for the next couple days. If you need to be a fussy little girl to work through your feeling I can handle that as well.” Miriam gives a beaming smile and boops her nose. “It felt weirdly good to just cry and let go like that… I feel… Lighter?”  
“I am so proud of my girl. Miriam hugs a blushing Rowan tight and gets her into her sleeper and tucked into bed flicking out the lights as an exhausted new Little fades out…..


End file.
